X-Men: Future Chat
by Moviefan2k4
Summary: Wolverine speaks with Charles Xavier, about the changes to certain events since preventing the murder of Bolivar Trask in 1973.


"What's the last thing you remember?"

Charles Xavier's question hung in the air for a brief moment, until Logan answered.

"Drowning."

The profesor nodded, his face filled with nothing but compassion. "After Erik threw you into the Potomac."

"Yeah", said Logan. "Stryker pulled me out of the water, saying he had plans for me. After that, nothing."

Just then, Rogue enters the Professor's office. Spotting Logan, she smiles. "Hey; your class is waiting, y'know." Before he can reply, Charles interrupts. "Logan's suffered more memory loss, Rogue; he won't be fit to teach for some time. Hank can take over for today, and I'll assign a new instructor until further notice." Rogue nods, her expression one of patience, but also concern. "Logan...are you okay?"

The rugged mutant simply shrugs. "I'm not sure; woke up late this morning, and couldn't remember anything. I need to speak with Charles alone; talk to you and Bobby later."

"All right", she said. "Bye." Walking out the door, she quietly closed it behind her, leaving Logan and Charles to their discussion. Hesitating for a brief moment, Logan begins. "I know you can read my mind, Professor", he stated. "But I'd really prefer to talk this out." "Understood", the school's founder replied. "Take your time...no pun intended."

Chuckling softly, Logan smiled. "Well, how about this: I tell you what I remember, and you can correct me on what's changed." "No problem at all, Logan; where are you starting?"

"About twenty years ago, shortly before the Liberty Island incident. I was living in Canada, making the rounds as a cage fighter. Rogue stowed away in my truck, but we got ambushed by Sabertooth. Scott and Storm showed up, drove him off, and took us to the mansion. Good so far?"

"Yes", Xavier replied. "That remained unchanged. You met Jean in the clinic, tried to escape, and wound up in my office. I offered to help you regain your memories, in return for two days of your time."

"Right", said Logan. "Now as I recall, Erik built some kind of gizmo to force mutation on several world leaders at Liberty Island, and kidnapped Rogue to use as a conduit for powering the machine. Scott, Jean, Storm and I fought off Toad, Sabertooth, and Mystique; I stabbed her in the gut, but she survived. I saved Rogue with my healing factor, she kept the white streak in her hair, and Erik wound up in a plastic prison."

"Yes, all of that remains unaltered, with one exception." Xavier answered. "Raven was not with Erik that night. I sent her to replace the late Senator Kelly, after his tragic passing due to Erik's experiments."

"Hold on," Logan said. "So, she's not part of Erik's Brotherhood?"

"No, she'd already left him by that point. He tried more than once to kill her over the years, after she shot him in the neck that day in '73. She finally got tired of his manipulations, and came back here. She's actually running a scenario with Kurt and a few students, in the Danger Room downstairs."

Leaning back, Logan sighed. "Well, that definitely changes a few things moving forward. See, my memory is of her helping Erik escape from that plastic cage about six months after Liberty Island. They helped us take down William Stryker at his base under Alkalai Lake. My version of the events has Jean sacrificing herself to save us, after the dam ruptured. Her alternate persona took over about a year later, when Erik tried destroying a boy called Leech at Alcatraz."

Charles speaks, his voice calm yet determined. "Logan, that chain of events was changed as well. Stryker's base was destroyed, with help from Jean...but she had full control of her Phoenix powers at that point. She came back with us to the mansion, and life moved on. As for Erik attacking Alcatraz, that did happen...but it was Jean who fought him. She managed to hold off an army of soldiers, while Kitty saved Leech and Bobby defeated Pyro. Hank injected Erik with the mutant cure, but it was temporary. His powers returned in full about a year later...along with Rogue's."

The mention of the young woman reminds Logan of something else. "Did she ever learn to control her powers?" "Oh, yes", Charles explained. "But it took a few years, and Bobby almost got drained once." The professor laughs, confusing Logan. "They were practicing how long they could hold hands, and he started getting weak. She held on for about five minutes in total, and suddenly turned to ice. He yanked his hand away; it was covered in freezer burns. Later, we had to link them with you for a healing experiment; neither you or Bobby were particularly tactful over the next month. Meanwhile, Rogue got some experience with Bobby's powers." "She kept them for a month?!" Logan almost shouted. "After five minutes?"

"That was the closest call we had; Bobby wore thick coats all that time...even in the middle of summer. He couldn't keep his body temperature consistent; it really mesed him up. Once his powers came back, it was about another two months until he regained full control."

"Wow." Logan said. "I'm surprised she didn't kill him." "Well, Bobby's what we call an Omega-level mutant, Logan. His powers aren't at Jean's level, but it would take more than five minutes with Rogue to do that kind of damage. He heals fast, but not immediately like you. The problem is that Rogue's speed of draining energy matches his at recovering...so the switch stayed active for longer than anyone expected."

"Okay, so Jean didn't die at Alkalai Lake, her Phoenix persona didn't kill Scott, and I didn't kill her at Alcatraz...this will take some adjustments." Logan sighed. "I think that's enough for now, Logan", Charles said. "We'll talk later, but I do have other duties as head of this school." "Understood, Charles."

As Logan prepared to leave, the Professor offered one more phrase: "Welcome home, my friend."


End file.
